It is proposed to synthesize 5-hydroxy-methyl tryptophan and tryptamine derivatives in order to study the effect of these componds on the EEG behavior of rabbits. Furthermore, it is proposed to study the intermediary metabolism of 5-methyltryptophan derivatives.